1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated clinical analyzers, more particularly, automatic loading of sample tubes into an automated clinical analyzer.
2. Discussion of the Art
It is common for automated clinical analyzers for in vitro diagnostic testing to employ automated processes for handling biological samples. It is common for sample containers to be held in a sample tube rack that holds a plurality of sample containers. Sample containers are typically loaded into positions in a sample tube rack prior to the sample tube rack being introduced to an automated clinical analyzer. The sample containers remain in the sample tube rack until the automated clinical analyzer has completed processing, whereupon the sample containers, still in their original positions in the sample tube rack, are removed from the automated clinical analyzer for subsequent storage or further processing, also known as reprocessing.
Currently, a well-known sample loading system for loading sample tubes into an automated clinical analyzer comprises a sample tube rack that contains ten (10) sample tubes. At various times, the sample tubes arrive at the incorrect position in the automated clinical analyzer. Because of this problem, manual handling of sample tubes is required more often than is preferred. In the current sample loading system, the sample tubes in the sample tube racks are positioned very close together. Because the sample tube stands at a slight incline from a vertical orientation, it is difficult for a robot that travels in only horizontal planes and a vertical plane (i.e., X-direction, Y-direction, Z-direction) to obtain access to a sample tube in the sample tube rack. It is also difficult to mix samples while the sample tubes are in the sample tube racks in the staging area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,900 discloses means for controllably oscillating blood specimen containers comprising support means, motor means mounted on the support means, a plate drivingly connected to the motor means and mounted for rotation relative to the support means, and means for removably fastening such containers to the plate for movement therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,364 discloses a mixing apparatus particularly adapted for mixing blood cell suspensions and which includes a support platform having discrete troughs adapted to receive a plurality of specimen container tubes and effect rocking of the tubes to uniformly mix blood cell suspensions without distorting, breaking or foaming the suspensions. The platform may be randomly loaded with specimen tubes and is adapted to effect rocking of the platform in response to the presence of a tube within a trough, and provides first signals indicating the presence of tubes within the individual troughs and second signals indicating lapse of a predetermined mixing time for each specimen tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,044 discloses a front-end system that accepts samples and selectively provides aliquots of those samples to selected clinical chemistry analyzers coupled to the front-end system. The front-end system is coupled to an assembly of one or more clinical chemistry analyzers that might provide complementary analytical tools so that the overall system of front-end system and clinical chemistry analyzers provides a pre-determined broad range of clinical analytical testing. The testing protocols for samples input to the overall system can be independently determined. Any sample may undergo a test within one or more of the clinical chemistry analyzers or a series of tests within a single or more typically within plural ones of the analyzers, depending upon the testing sequence defined for that sample. None of the foregoing patents addresses the problems previously identified.
In view of the foregoing difficulties, it would be desirable to develop a system for loading samples into an automated clinical analyzer that reduces the incidences of incorrect positioning of the sample tubes, reduces the difficulty of access of a robotic mechanism to the sample tubes, and simplifies the mixing of samples in the sample tubes in the staging area.